мαliитεяpяεтαcioиεs & Sαяcαsмo
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Besó tiernamente la mejilla de éste, y lo abrazó del cuello. Tal vez, él había sido sarcástico, realmente nunca pensó en eso.
1. Apariencia

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí Perfect Hell molestando xD... bueno, no sé realmente cómo demonios salió este fanfic, pero sólo salió xD... jajaja, espero les guste y si no... lo comprenderé U.U

**Warning!: **Malas palabras, Sarcasmo, Serie de Drabbles, OoC, UA.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**•** Malinterpretaciones & Sarcasmo **๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

—Debo de hacerlo…—dijo Momoko por millonésima vez, su vista no se desapartó de aquel chico pelirrojo que se encontraba desenvolviendo un chocolate en ese momento. Sintió la mirada de reproche que le compartió él, y pronto, se sintió realmente incómoda.

—No quiero. —fue lo único que pronunció él, degustando la pelotita café. Momoko hizo un pequeño puchero, realmente quería que él la apoyara que le dijera algo más. ¿Cómo qué? No lo sabía, sólo quería que otras palabras salieran de su boca, otras que no fueran un «no quiero».

—Quieras o no, lo voy a hacer.

Momoko se avergonzó un poco al darse cuenta del tono de voz en que lo había dicho. Después de todo, él tenía derecho a dar su opinión–sin mencionar que ella se lo había pedido–.

—Lo siento…—dijo Brick, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Momoko sintió su rostro arder, sabía que se había puesto roja… era más que obvio. Desvió su mirada y lo miró nuevamente, sonriendo.

—Descuida, sólo quiero que sepas lo que yo… siento. —se levantó de donde estaba y caminó tranquila alrededor de él, lo escuchó respingar y en cierto modo se sintió mal. Pensó que ya lo había fastidiado.

—Hazlo, pero… me gusta más tu cabello largo.

Momoko parpadeó confundida, jamás había esperado aquella declaración.

— ¿Enserio? —musitó, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de Brick.

—Sí.

Ella muy pronto correspondió esa sonrisa. Llevaba ya varias horas diciéndole que se iba a cortar su cabello, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de que Himeko y sus amigas, se habían cortado el cabello de una manera más «moderna». Le habían hecho burla durante toda una larga semana de que el cabello largo estaba pasado de «moda». Sin mencionar que Brick cuando iba caminando junto con ella dijo algo como: « ¿Esa es Himeko? Se ve bien.»

Besó tiernamente la mejilla de éste, y lo abrazó del cuello. Tal vez, él había sido sarcástico, realmente nunca pensó en eso.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eviews?


	2. Amor

**N**otas de la autora: Hola queridos lectores (as), hoy fue un día muy estresante. En cuanto más creces más responsabilidades tienes, así que un consejo... echénle ganas al estudio y tomen más responsabilidad... ¡Ah! Y sean ordenados (as) T.T, no sigan el ejemplo de Perfect Hell. Jajaja, bueno aquí les dejo el segundo drabble espero les guste.

**Warning!: **Malas palabras, Sarcasmo, Serie de Drabbles, OoC, UA.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**•** Malinterpretaciones & Sarcasmo **๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

—Kaoru…—escuchó que la llamaban por décima vez, sin embargo volvió a hacer lo mismo que había hecho hace unos minutos. Lo ignoró.

« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dijo que si lo quería? » pensó Kaoru, recordando aquellas palabras que habían salido de la boca de su novio.

—Kaoru…—otra vez pudo escuchar a la perfección el llamado de él, realmente quería que dejara de nombrarla. Su nombre se gastaba por cada que lo pronunciaban, seguramente si los nombres tuvieran fecha de caducidad o algún limite de cuantas veces usarlo, él ya las habría gastado todas.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Kaoru, dirigiendo su mirada a él. Notó como cerraba la boca, estaba segura que estaba a punto de nombrarla nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó Butch, inocentemente. Kaoru frunció un poco el ceño, no le gustaba que le contestaran con otra pregunta. Ella preguntaba y le tenían que responder, no debían cuestionarla.

— ¿Por qué me preguntaste que si ya no te quería?

—Pues… no me has respondido.

Kaoru bufó un poco y soltó un suspiro, tenía que conservar la calma o inmediatamente empezaría a imaginar las diferentes formas de estrangularlo.

—Sí… te quiero, no sé por qué lo dudas—rascó su nuca, nerviosa—. Ahora te toca responderme tú a mí.

—Simple, él otro día te vi con Ace, muy abrazadita a él. —dijo Butch, arqueando una ceja. Kaoru hizo una expresión de sorpresa y enseguida lo supo…

—Y… ¿y qué más viste? —dijo Kaoru, nerviosa. Viendo la expresión de sorpresa–ahora en el rostro de él–. Se acercó un poco hacia él y lo abrazó, susurrando un: «perdóname». Empezó a sollozar, esperando a que él la abrazara o que intentara reconfortarla.

— ¡Qué mierdas estás diciendo! —gritó Butch, alejándola de él para poderla ver a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Butch… yo… salí con Ace hace tres días rumbo a… perdóname. —dijo Kaoru, viendo a éste pararse. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral y el tic en su ojo no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de ella.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta, me las va a pagar! ¡Deseará no haber nacido! ¡Maldito engendro! —en ese momento, justo en ese momento en el que Butch estaba maldiciendo a Ace; Kaoru supo cuantas groserías podía decir un chico enojado en tan sólo tres minutos.

—Butch…

—Lo mataré, le cortaré los testículos y haré que se los tragué…

—Butch…—Kaoru volvió a llamarlo, sin obtener resultado alguno. Continúo mirando a Butch, esperando que se cansara algún día de agredir a aquel chico verde que probablemente le escocían sus orejas en ese momento. Al darse cuenta de la absurda idea de que podía cansarse lo decidió interrumpir por unos minutos, dándole un beso para que se le acabara el aire o para que se diera un respiro. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecía realmente buena.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Butch con un tono molesto. Kaoru rodó los ojos, y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que le temblaba la mano; estaba demasiado enojado, pero él había tenido la culpa.

—Porque fuiste sarcástico, yo sólo creé una... pequeña actuación de tu sarcasmo. Tú malinterpretaste todo. —dijo Kaoru con algo de burla en sus ojos, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser una excelente actriz, y… la mejor reconocedora de sarcasmos en Nueva Santadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eviews?


	3. Celos

**N**otas de la autora: Bueno, he aquí el último drabble de esta serie de Drabbles. Como prometí uno de los azules, espero les guste. Los invito a pasar a leer mis demás fanfics y pedirles de favor que dejen review que nada les cuesta dejar un poco de su opinión y del mal sabor de boca que les hizo pasar mi aberración de escritura. xD... Si les gusto: ¡Genial! Me alegro... también, pasen a mi foro lo he abierto con el fin de pasar un buen rato con los demás usuarios de FF y que les guste este anime. Bueno sin más... los dejo leer.

**Warning!: **Malas palabras, Sarcasmo, Serie de Drabbles, OoC, UA.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**•** Malinterpretaciones & Sarcasmo **๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Boomer se había estado preparando–tanto física como mentalmente– desde muy temprano, hoy era su primera cita con: Miyako Gotokuji.

Se había armado de valor para enfrentar las burlas de sus hermanos, y, pedirle a la chica superpoderosa azul que saliera con él. Tragó saliva de nuevo y limpió sus manos en su chaqueta, estaba sudando.

Pronto comenzó a caminar tranquilo, faltaba una hora y media para la cita, y él, ya tenía los nervios de punta. Podría jurar que varias miradas se posaron en él, pero decidió ignorarlas y seguir caminando.

«Tranquilo, Boomer… es sólo… una salida de amigos ¿cierto?» pensó Boomer, parando su caminar frente al parque de la ciudad. Su estómago gruñó, debía comer algo o en cualquier momento se sentiría caer en aquel abismo profundo de hambruna.

Sus ojos divagaron por el lugar, encontrándose con nadie más y nadie menos que la chica Gotokuji. Era raro verla ahí, es decir… faltaba una hora y media para su cita. Bien, él estaba ahí, pero eso no significaba que ella también estuviera en el mismo estado que él o ¿sí?

Pronto sus ilusiones se fueron abajo al ver a un chico tomarla de la mano, y, ella no lo rechazó. Tal vez eso fue lo que más le hirvió la sangre o simplemente eran ideas suyas, pero no… esa era la triste realidad. Era real, no era ninguna estúpida ilusión ni alguna absurda _malinterpretación_.

— ¿Qué te crees? —dijo Boomer, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo debido a que sus pies lo habían llevado justo enfrente de la pareja. Miró a Miyako sonreírle y al _baboso_ que estaba a su lado formar una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Boomer! ¿Qué haces aquí? Falta una hora para nuestra…

—Ya no importa. —interrumpió Boomer a Miyako, la cual lo vio extrañada.

—Pero… yo…

— ¡Ya no importa! —alzó su tono de voz, arrepintiéndose por un momento al ver la cara de ella.

—Sí… sí importa. Dime al menos: ¿por qué? —pidió Miyako, apretando la mano del chico que presionaba su mano como en modo de apoyo.

—Porque… digamos que no me siento muy cómodo saliendo con una chica que tiene novio.

— ¿Novio?

— ¡Ya no finjas! Él es tu novio.

—Creo que lo estás malinterpretando todo.

—Claro que no. —dijo Boomer fastidiado, ya la había descubierto, no tenía ningún sentido que lo negará. Miró de nuevo a Miyako y frunció el ceño al ver al chico hacer una mueca burlona.

— ¿Tú te enamoraste de ella? —preguntó el chico, sin levantar su vista. Esa estúpida gorra que traía le cubría la visibilidad de su rostro, eso frustraba a Boomer.

—No responderé eso.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque ya no importa!

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Idiota. —dijo el chico levantando la mirada, Boomer quedó petrificado, horrorizado. Quería correr pero sus grandiosos pies no respondían a su llamado. Miró la cara de Miyako algo ruborizada, seguramente él estaba en el mismo estado. Su vista se le nubló y un gran desmayo sufrió.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—Él lo malinterpretó todo.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eviews?


End file.
